


Korzyści z picia zbyt dużej ilości piwa

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut, Watersports
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Żaden biwak nie może się skończyć bez nocnej przygody.





	

Wcześniej, siedząc przy ognisku, śmiali się i rozmawiali przy piwie, ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Gdy w końcu zmęczenie wzięło górę zawinęli się nieco otumanieni w swoje śpiwory.

Minęło kilka godzin od tego czasu i Tom zbudził się. Natychmiast zaczął wyczołgiwać się na za zewnątrz, jednocześnie usiłując nie zrobić zbyt wiele hałasu.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał Harry. Nie brzmiał na ani trochę zaspanego. Leżał na boku, podpierając głowę na dłoni.

\- Nie spałeś - stwierdził Tom. On sam był nieco schrypnięty po godzinach nieprzytomności. - Muszę się odlać - wyjaśnił. Ciśnienie w jego pęcherzu było na tyle nieprzyjemne, że nie zasnąłby ponownie.

\- Nie idź. Machniesz różdżką i... - Harry machnął ręką jakby to miało wyjaśnić, o co mu chodziło. Tom jednak wstał i zaczął sięgać do szortów, więc mruknął: - Daj mi chociaż popatrzeć.

Tom spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Wiem, czego chcesz - stwierdził. Rozebrał się całkiem, rzucając ubrania na swój śpiwór i podchodząc do Harry'ego. - Sam wstrzymujesz się tak długo, że nie możesz spać, dobrze zgaduję?

Znalazł się szybko razem z nim w śpiworze, siadając na biodrach leżącego mężczyzny.

\- Zrobisz to tutaj? - Harry'emu prawie udało się przyjąć ton naukowej ciekawości. Wciąż, Tom znał go zbyt dobrze, by nie wiedzieć, że jego partner był chętny.

Mógłby. Ścisnąłby ich krocza razem i pozwolił Harry'emu czuć jak gorąca wilgoć przesiąka przez materiał jego spodni, a później przesyca wszystko wokół. To byłaby szybka ulga.

\- Chcę cię rozebrać - zakomunikował jednak.

Harry pomógł mu, unosząc biodra. Tom zepchnął jego spodnie aż do kolan i pomógł mu unieść koszulę, która zaraz znalazła się na trawie obok. Mógł uznać, że byli nadzy. Pocałował Harry'ego, natychmiast wsuwając język do jego usta, gładząc wargi i wnętrze. Smakując go i z radością odkrywając, że wciąż mógł wyczuć chmiel. Dłońmi pieścił plecy i ramiona Harry'ego, do których w tej chwili miał najlepszy dostęp. Chciałby już nigdy nie odsuwać się od gładkiej, wilgotnawej od leżenia w ciepłym śpiworze skóry.

Nie przerywając, sięgnął w dół i chwycił w dłoń prącie Harry'ego. Pogłaskał pół-nabrzmiały organ i w końcu przerwał pocałunek.

\- Zacznij pierwszy - powiedział Tom, przesuwając się na jego uda i nie zabierając dłoni. Pchnął drugiego mężczyznę tak, że znów leżał.

Harry prychnął w odpowiedzi, unosząc brwi.

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę. Chyba nie jestem w stanie tak jak teraz. - Zerknął na swoją erekcję.

\- Poczekam - odparł Tom. Seks mogli uprawiać później. - Ale spróbuj.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i rozluźnił się, co nic nie dało. Napiął się aż sapnął z wysiłkiem i całe jego ciało zadygotało. Pchnął biodrami do góry i na dłoń Toma spłynęło kilka kropel cieszy. Harry jęknął, opadając bezwładnie w dół i rozsuwając szerzej nogi.

\- Nie mogę teraz - przyznał żałośnie.

Tom zacmokał, odrywając wzrok od brzucha, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą falowały mięśnie w absolutnie fascynujący sposób i spojrzał w oczy partnera. 

\- A ja mogę ci dać tylko tyle, ile mi dałeś - odparł. Drażnił Harry'ego, wiedząc, że ten chciał zostać oblany.

Uniósł się wyżej tak, że klęczał z kolanami po obu stronach tułowia partnera i obiema dłońmi na swojej męskości.

\- Masz dobry widok? - zapytał z uśmieszkiem.

\- Najlepszy. Lej.

Widział go od napiętych ud, na których utrzymywał cały ciężar ciała, pokrytych ledwo widocznymi przy nikłym świetle włoskami, przez odsłonięte jądra i penis, wokół którego Tom zacisnął obie dłonie tak, że Harry widział tylko główkę, odrobinę zapadły brzuch, zasłonięte sięgającymi do przodu ramionami żebra, pierś, elegancką szyję i twarz, którą zawsze chętnie podziwiał. 

Tom zmusił się, by popuścić tylko kilka kropel, które natychmiast stoczyły się na ciało pod nim. Za każdym razem, gdy spotykały się ze skórą Harry drżał, choć nie odrywał wzroku od jego cieknącej męskości. Potem Tom cofnął się na swoje poprzednie miejsce, ignorując nieprzyjemne palenie i spazmy wciąż napiętego pęcherza. Chciałby popuścić więcej i pozwolić Hary'emu patrzeć. Już sam ten palący wzrok stawiał go w niebezpieczeństwie zmanifestowania podniecenia w niekomfortowy sposób. Przynajmniej w tej sytuacji, bo jego partner chętnie by go zadowolił.

\- Tylko tyle? Na pewno nie wstałeś w nocy, żeby pozbyć się takiej ilości - stwierdził Harry,gładząc jego uda i co jakiś czas sięgając, by musnąć też jego mosznę.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie odleję się bardziej niż ty. Mógłbyś się postarać, pali jak diabli - mruknął Tom, marszcząc brwi. Nieprzyjemnie uczucie nie chciał ustać nawet, gdy ściskał się ciasno.

Harry poruszył się z ekscytacją i przesunął dłonie wyżej na biodra Toma.

\- Przesuń się tutaj tak, żebym cię sięgnął.

Tego nie było w jego planach tej gry, ale nie miał powodu, by odmówić. Dlatego chwilę później znalazł się tuż przy głowie Harry'ego. Z dłońmi ugniatającymi jego pośladki tak, że chętnie wystawił swoje genitalia jeszcze bardziej do przodu.

\- Wyssę cię - wyjaśnił z podnieceniem mężczyzna i uniósł głowę. Najpierw musnął tylko wargami wilgotny czubek, a później wziął penisa do usta i zassał. Z tak bliska czuł piżmowy zapach, a na jego języku osadził się słonawy smak. Tom jęknął głośno i rozjechały się pod nim nogi. Czuł jakby prąd przepłynął przez całe jego ciało. Rozchylił usta, oddychając głośno i szybko, dysząc. Harry go podtrzymał, odsuwając się na tyle, by mruknąć w zachęcie: - Tak... wspaniale, rozluźnij się.

Tyle, że Tom, jeśli by się całkiem rozluźnił, straciłby domagającą się uwolnienia zawartość pęcherza. I gdy czuł się, jakby Harry wysysał coś z jego głębi prawie temu uległ.

\- Ach, stop. - Zadrżał gwałtownie. Nie mógł pozwolić zepsuć jego małej gry. Harry posłuchał go i Tom cofnął się do tyłu. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Harry spróbował. Napięty i spocony, bezowocnie wypychając biodra do przodu jakby zrobił, gdyby stał, zdołał wycisnąć nie więcej niż wcześniej.

\- Świetnie ci idzie - mówił Tom cierpliwie, gdy sprawa posuwała się na przód i coś zaczynało mokro lśnić w szczelince. - Jeszcze trochę.

\- Może to ta pozycja.

\- Dasz radę, leżąc.

W końcu Harry zdołał pokonać swoją pół-erekcję na tyle, by mocz wytrysnął z jego członka krzywym strumieniem. Jęknął przy tym z bólu, wzdrygając się, i przekręcił głowę na bok.

\- Tak, Harry, nie odpuszczaj. - Tom przysunął się bliżej, tak że ich członki znalazły się tuż przy sobie i wziął je oba w dłoń. Harry przerwał zaskoczony i Tom pociągnął go w górę i obaj siedzieli. - Dołączę do ciebie - obieca, całując go. Najpierw z szyję, ssąc skórę, przygryzając i na koniec łagodząc językiem, a później w usta, z pragnieniem sięgając daleko do jego gardła.

Siedzieli ciasno ściśnięci z penisami w mokrej dłoni Toma pomiędzy ich brzuchami.

\- Mam zacząć, tak? - upewnił się Harry, dysząc. Przycisnął wargi do kącika ust Toma.

\- Tak - potwierdził Tom, choć i on zaczął się rozluźniać tak, żeby mógł szybko dołączyć.

W końcu gorący mocz wylał się między ich ciała i rozciągnięte od nadmiaru piwa pęcherze odetchnęły z ulgą. Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu z miną wyrażającą przyjemność. Tom patrzył z fascynacją jak ich strumień się mieszał, a ciecz zbierała między ich ciasno przyciśniętymi do siebie udami i starała znaleźć drogę ucieczki między jądrami.

Wciąż jeszcze pozbywali się ostatnich kropel, trzęsąc się od napięcia powstałego z długiego wyczekiwania, ulgi i podniecania, gdy Tom przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Wykorzystał, że Harry odsłaniał przez nim szyję i chętnie polizał jego szyję, koniuszkiem języka obwiódł kontur szczęki, przez której skórę zaczynała się przebijać  ciemna szczecina, aż do ucha. Potem Harry obrócił głowę i ich usta spotkały się i połączyły w najbardziej mokry, zachłanny sposób, w jaki mogły.

Pchnął biodrami do przodu. Ocierali się członkami o siebie w jego śliskim uchwycie, a ciecz, która jeszcze nie spłynęła w dół, zachlupotała między ich ciałami. Czuli jak przesiąknięty materiał śpiwora przylepia się do ich nóg i pośladków, plącząc się wokół łydek i zawilgacając delikatne zgięcia. Obaj byli już twardzi i chętni po małej grze, której żaden z nich nie wygrał.

Tom wypiął się, gdy poczuł jak Harry zsuwa dłoń aż do jego pośladków i rozchyla je ułatwiając mu dostęp. Znajome palce przez chwilę drażniły tylko jego odbyt zanim jeden wsunął się do środka. Tom pchnął gwałtowniej i Harry westchnął w jego usta.

Tom czuł dotyk na jego ciasnych ścianach, znajome rozpychanie ograniczonej przestrzeni. A potem Harry pogłaskał jego prostatę i mężczyzna zatrząsł się, dysząc głośno i nie będąc przez chwilę w stanie skoordynować pocałunku, pozwalając tylko badać jego rozchylone usta. Nacisnął i Tom pozwolił sobie na jęk przyjemności.

\- Jestem blisko - wydusił.

\- Dobrze - stwierdził Harry, naciskając mocniej.

Tom ścisnął uda wokół niego i wypchnął biodra do przodu aż mógł otrzeć się członkiem o brzuch partnera. Zadygotał, szczytując. Harry głaskał go po plecach, miarowo wpychając swój penis między pośladki Toma, na co pozwalała mu ich nowa pozycja. Uwolnił dłoń z odbytu partnera i sięgnął między własne usta. Pieścił swoje jądra aż i on wytrysnął.

 


End file.
